Fan:List of fansubs
This is a list of fansub releases for the different Digimon anime series and movies. These are Japanese audio with English Subtitles. Other language releases can be found on AniDB, and links have been provided below. Digimon Adventure :Additional sub information for Digimon Adventure available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=234 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' Releases for Digimon Adventure / Season one: *Ryuu-Rogue 1-54 (1-26) (27-47) (48-54) (complete) *MADAOmon Fansubs 48-49 (dropped) *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP)/ 3 Guys (3G) 1-17 (status unknown) Adventure Movies ;Digimon Adventure :Additional sub information for Digimon Adventure available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=1148 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *3 Guys (3G) (torrent HQ) (Link LQ) *PositronCannon (Link) *MADAOmon Fansubs (status unknown) ;Our War Game! :Additional sub information for Our War Game! available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=1149 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *3 Guys (3G) (torrent) (Link) *Arthemis Fansub Productions (Link) *PositronCannon (Link) *MADAOmon Fansubs (in progress) ;Digimon Grandprix! *Ryuu-Rogue (complete) Digimon Adventure 02 :Additional sub information for Digimon Adventure 02 available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=561 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' Releases for Digimon Adventure 02 / Season two: *Crunchyroll, Hulu, and FUNimation(generally lower quality than the other two) all have the official Toei English Subs available for streaming with minor differences in regional access. Hulu supports US viewers only while Crunchyroll and FUNimation supports viewers from both the US and Canada. The Hulu version also contains ads while the other steams on Crunchyroll and FUNimation do not. The episodes can also be purchased through the US/North American Playstation Network Store for two dollars an episode for Playstation 3 and PSP owners. The episodes contain DRM which only allows them to be played on activated systems.(All of the releases are complete 1-50) *PositronCannon 1-50 (complete) *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP)/ 3 Guys (3G) 1-22 (active, very slow) *MADAOmon Fansubs 22 (status unknown) *DATS 1-11 (dropped) Adventure 02 Movies ;Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals :Additional sub information for Digimon Hurricane Touchdown available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=1150 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *UptownAnime (here) * Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) (here) ;Diablomon's Counterattack :Additional sub information for Digimon Adventure available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=1151 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *3 Guys (3G) (torrent) *PositronCannon (Link) *UptownAnime (Link) Digimon Tamers :Additional sub information for Digimon Tamers available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=562 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' :Complete torrent of Tamers subs Releases for Digimon Tamers / Season three: *The Wild Bunch 1-15 torrent (active) *PositronCannon & cardslash02 (deleted, back-up torrent here) *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) 1-8 (active, very slow) *DATS 1-6 (dropped) Tamers Movies ;Battle of Adventurers :Additional sub information for Battle of Adventurers available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=1227 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) -->Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) 1 or 2 *The Wild Bunch -- link ;Runaway Locomon Express :Additional sub information for Runaway Locomon available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=1475 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) -->Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) 1 or 2 *The Wild Bunch (planned) Digimon Frontier :Additional sub information for Digimon Frontier available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=464 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' Releases for Digimon Frontier / Season four: *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) 1-50 (TV version; complete) *PositronCannon 1-2 (DVD version; in progress) *Puto Episode 1 (DVD version, in progress) Frontier Movie ;Revival of the Ancient Digimon!! :Additional sub information for Island of Lost Digimon available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=2528 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) (Link) Digital Monster X-Evolution :Additional sub information for Digital Monster X-Evolution available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=2390 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' Releases for Digital Monster X-Evolution: *Ryuu-Rogue (Link) *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) (Link) *YoumaOtakus Digimon Savers :Additional sub information for Digimon Savers available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=4283 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' Releases for Digimon Savers / Digimon Data Squad / Season five: *DATS 1-48 (TV version; complete) *Ryuu-Rogue 1-48 (DVD version; complete) *With the Will 1-15 (dropped) *DKimitsu 16-21 *LadyKitsune Subs 22-23 Savers Movies ;Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! :Additional sub information for Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=4771 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' *DATS 1 or 2 *Ryuu-Rogue *Wolf Pack Productions (WPP) (Link) ;The Digital World in Imminent Danger! *Ryuu-Rogue (complete) *DATS (complete, Low quality) Digimon Xros Wars :Additional sub information for Digimon Xros Wars available [http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=7518 '''here'] (Courtesy of AniDB)'' Releases for Digimon Xros Wars: *Ryuu-Rogue 1-13 (active) *OnlineDigimon-WolfPackProductions (OD-WPP) 1-11 (currently inactive. Joint dropped by OD) *MADAOmon Fansubs 1-9 (active) Notes and References